The Proposal
by pottermum
Summary: Hermione has been waiting a long time for this, so Ron wants to make it extra special for her. He goes to Harry and Ginny for advice. Canon compliant.


Ron sighed in relief as he exited the Floo into the lounge at Grimmauld Place. He knew that Ginny usually went for a run early in the morning and was counting on that as he really needed to talk to Harry...alone.

He checked the kitchen, but there was no sign of his best friend. With some hesitation he went upstairs, hoping and praying he wasn't about to interrupt Ginny and Harry in bed. His ears were still ringing from the last time that happened, and he hadn't been able to look Harry in the eye for a good week.

"Hello?" Finding the door to the main bedroom ajar, he closed his eyes and pushed it further open. "Harry, Ginny, you there? Not looking," he hurriedly added.

When silence greeted him, he opened them and looked around. The bed was rumpled, but empty. Relieved that Ginny wasn't there, he went in search of Harry. He didn't have far to go, for as he walked down the hall, he heard the shower running.

He opened the door. "Harry, mate, got a mo'?"

The door to the shower opened slightly and Harry peered out. "Ron! Er, not really a good time, mate."

"I know, I know, but I'll be quick." Ron flipped the lid to the toilet down and sat down. "I need to tell you something and I don't want Ginny to know."

"Ow! Er, I mean, why?" asked Harry.

"It's private," defended Ron.

"But you're telling me," reasoned Harry. He winced. "I'm dripping water on the floor. Keep talking," he said, shutting the door completely.

Ron did a quick drying spell on the floor. "Sure, fine. I know Ginny will be back soon. So, here it is." He took a deep breath, then paused.

"Did I miss it?" called Harry, confused.

"No, no," said Ron. "Okay...I'm going to propose to Hermione." He waited for Harry's reaction.

"Ron, you've had the ring for weeks. I don't know what you've been waiting for," said Harry's muffled voice.

"I just needed the right time," protested Ron. He heard a weird noise from the shower. "Harry, you okay?"

"Fine," gasped Harry.

"Oh. So...what do you think?" asked Ron.

He heard Harry groan. "Good...so good."

"Oh, good. So, I'm not sure how I'm going to do it. Any ideas?"

He heard Harry grunt. "No? Well, I was thinking dinner at her favourite restaurant, then a nice romantic stroll and propose under the moonlight," suggested Ron, although it sounded a bit cliché.

"Oh, yeah," moaned Harry, and the door to the shower shook.

Ron frowned. "Or I was thinking about taking her to the museum in London, you know the one she loves. She goes to it all the time. I thought I'd let her wander around, just follow her, and then –"

"Yessss!" cried Harry.

Ron was puzzled as to why Harry was excited for that option. Wait, was he even listening? He decided to test him. "Or I could take her to the Cannon's next match and propose after."

The door flung open and to Ron's horror, Ginny stuck her head out. "There is no bloody way you will propose to Hermione at a bloody Cannon's match!" she yelled.

"Bloody hell," gasped Ron, clutching his shirt together at the neck line. "Have you been in there the whole time?"

"No, Ron, I flew on my broom through the window," replied Ginny sarcastically. "And why are you worried about me seeing your chest? We're the ones naked here," she cried. "And why didn't you want me to know?"

"Well, why didn't you say something, letting me know you were in there!" gasped Ron. He looked at Ginny's smug face, and wrinkled his nose. "Ew, no!"

"Ron, get out of here and wait for us downstairs," ordered Ginny. "And may I remind you that it's not even eight o'clock in the _morning_ , you've broken into _our_ home and Harry and I are _married!_ "

Harry's arm appeared over Ginny's shoulder – her naked shoulder – and waved his left hand around. Ginny pointed to the shiny ring on his fourth finger. "Mine to do what I want with, whenever I want. And right now I want to f-"

"Okay, okay," cried Ron, standing up and putting his hands over his ears, which were bright red. "I'll wait downstairs. Er, you won't be long, will you. You were done, yeah? Well," – he looked at Ginny's blazing eyes, " Harry sounded like he was done," he said defensively.

"GET OUT!" they both yelled.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," sighed Ron, turning and leaving.

Ron left the bathroom and went downstairs, muttering under his breath about sisters corrupting best friends, and headed to the kitchen. He put the kettle on; he always needed a cuppa after a shock, and finding his best friend and sister like that was _always_ unsettling.

His stomach reminded him that it had been a whole hour since he'd eaten last, so he decided to get a start on breakfast for them all. He wrinkled his brow at the sound of the bathroom door opening and husky laughter as hurried footsteps led to the closing of the bedroom door.

The toast was done, the eggs were perfect and the bacon was crispy, yet there were no signs of the Potters. "She _did_ ask me to wait downstairs," Ron reasoned aloud, as he began to nibble on the bacon.

Before he knew it there were only one or two pieces left. "Bloody hell, that was the last of it," he realised. He hurriedly pushed the bacon away, lest it tempt him further.

"Pancakes! I'll make Ginny pancakes," he decided, knowing they had long been something she had for breakfast on her birthday as a special treat.

He'd just finished making a nice stack of six pancakes when a very happy Potter couple entered the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you're still here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"You told me to wait, so I did. Here, breakfast," said Ron, pushing the food towards the two of them. He stood to make them both a cup of tea, placing it in front of them when he was done.

"You made me pancakes? Thanks, Ron," cried Ginny, happily pouring maple syrup over the stack.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for this morning?" Ron dared to ask.

" S'pose so," muttered Ginny, eyes closed in delight at the rush of sweetness filled her belly.

"It really is good news, Ron," added Harry, buttering some toast.

"But how do I do it, how do I propose to Hermione in a way that's special?" asked Ron.

"There are a lot of romantic places around London, Ron," said Ginny.

" No, I know what he means. It can't be just romantic, it needs to be meaningful to the two of them too," said Harry, nodding at Ron.

"Yes, that's it. Exactly!" sighed Ron, happy that someone understood. He put his chin in his hand. " So, any ideas how I do that?"

"Let's see, something that Ron and Hermione are known for. Oh, I know, you can make up some ridiculous argument and start fighting. Then, just when Hermione is getting up to her one of her famous rants, you can simply shout out – _will you marry me?_ That should shut her up for a bit," grinned Ginny.

Harry kicked her gently under the table, but smiled at her. Ron looked affronted.

"We don't have fights like that any more," he denied.

"I know," sniffed Ginny. "Dead boring for the rest of us. So start one up, just like the old Hogwarts days."

Ron stared at Ginny till she shifted uncomfortably. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" she asked suspiciously.

Ron stood and moved closer to Ginny. She watched him warily as he got closer. Harry was watching too, all alert in case the two began brawling – it wouldn't be the first time these two had fought. He shivered at the memory of the Harpies vs Cannons match of 2003, which had led to the Ginny vs Ron brawl of 2003. _Bloody Weasleys,_ he thought affectionately.

Ron grabbed Ginny's head, tilted her head back and kissed her forehead soundly. "You're a freaking genius, is what you are. Not Hermione level genius, mind, but – ow, hey, I was being nice here," he protested, backing away and rubbing his stomach.

"Listen, this has been fun, but I have to go, plans to make, proposals to plan. Hermione is going to be so proud of me. Oh, you don't mind, do you?" he asked, grabbing the last two pieces of bacon. "Being romantic makes me hungry. Bye," he called, shoving the bacon in his mouth.

They heard him call out a muffled _'Burrow'_ and then there was silence as the two Potters finished their breakfast, whilst playing footsie under the table.

Ginny finished first and took her cup and plate to the sink. "Right, well, I just have to go make a firecall," she told Harry, only to find him blocking the door. "What?"

"You can't tell Hermione," he told her, arms crossed.

"Who said I was firecalling Hermione?" she asked, mimicking him.

"Who are you calling, then?" taunted Harry.

"Er, Luna," said Ginny, then, "Damnit, she's out of the country. Neville. George. Bill and Fleur..."

"Ahem," coughed Harry, interrupting her. "We could be here all day."

"Fine, it was Hermione," revealed Ginny. She went over to Harry, slipping her arms around his waist. "Can't I just give her a quick firecall, give the girl the heads up?"

"No," said Harry, firmly.

"I could send her an owl," suggested Ginny.

"No, Gin," sighed Harry. "It's between Ron and Hermione, nothing to do with us."

"But they're your best friends, and Ron involved us by coming here to ask for our help," argued Ginny. "You heard him, I'm a genius!"

"Yes, you are, my love," agreed Harry, "but let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

He lowered his hands from her back to her arse. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'd like to continue what we were doing when Ron interrupted us."

"Hmm, I must be rubbing off on you because that is a genius of an idea, Harry," teased Ginny.

"Speaking of rubbing..." grinned Harry, his hands getting busy.

"Back to the shower, Mr Potter," ordered Ginny cheekily, " cos I'm feeling kinda dirty."

Harry chuckled and Apparated them upstairs.

HGHRHGHR

With no children off to Hogwarts, September first, approximately eight weeks later, proved just to be another day. Ginny had training and Harry was in his office doing paperwork most of the day.

It wasn't unusual that they didn't see Ron or Hermione every day, so when they went home and had dinner, it was the usual chit chat, comparing their days and checking their upcoming schedules against each others so they could make plans to see Teddy and the rest of their family.

Ron and Hermione were mentioned. "I bet he proposes on her birthday," guessed Ginny.

Harry agreed it was a likely prospect, and without giving the matter any more

thought, they made some popcorn and settled down to watch a movie before bed.

The movie wasn't great so they ended up snogging through most of it. In fact, they likely would have ended up shagging on the comfortable sofa, if the flames hadn't lit up in their fireplace, and Ron and Hermione spilled out.

"We're engaged!" cried Hermione, looking at them, then suddenly realising what she had walked in on. "Aaargh!"

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron. "Not again!"

Harry and Ginny had sat up quickly at their friend's arrival, Harry's hands covering Ginny's bare breasts. "Engaged, you say?" asked Ginny, "congratulations. Now, would you mind tossing me my shirt?" She gestured for it on the chair near Hermione.

Hermione picked it up and threw it at Ginny. " Sorry, I was, we were just so excited, we wanted to share it with the both of you," she apologised, pinking. She nudged Ron and the two turned around while Ginny re-dressed.

"There," announced Ginny. She hopped off Harry's lap and went to Hermione, arms wide. "I'm so happy for you both. Let me see the ring. Ooh, very nice," she said, hugging her. She then let her go to hug Ron.

Harry stood as Hermione moved to him to hug, only, his pants fell down. "Oops, sorry," he flushed, quickly pulling them up and zipping them this time. He then hugged Hermione, whose face was now red. "Congratulations, you two. This is the best news!"

Once everyone had hugged, and Harry had poured champagne for them all – they had been keeping it in the fridge since Ron had left weeks ago – Ginny asked the question. "So, how did he propose?" she asked Hermione eagerly.

"Oh, Ginny, it was perfect, well, perfect for us. He told me he was taking me out to an early dinner, and we Portkeyed to the Three Broomsticks, _'for old times sake',_ he said," giggled Hermione.

"And he proposed during lunch," guessed Ginny. "Was the ring in the bottom of your glass, or in your slice of cake, or something?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione shook her head. "We went for a walk before the meal and stopped in at Honeydukes, where he bought me some of my favourite chocolates," she said.

"And the ring was hidden in the box," gasped Ginny.

Grinning, Hermione shook her head. Harry put his hand over Ginny's mouth. "Gin, love, why don't you let Hermione finish the story."

Ginny grinned behind Harry's hand and nodded. She gestured for Hermione to continue.

"It was wonderful, we just walked around Hogsmeade, reminiscing about old times," she said, with a special look at Ron, who beamed.

"Thought my ears were burning," chuckled Harry.

"Ssh, Harry, I think we're getting to the good part," warned Ginny, her eyes blazing with excitement.

Hermione nodded, her own eyes sparking. Never before had she looked more beautiful, confident in her love for Ron, and his for her. "We heard the train whistle, and watched it pull in. Saw all the students hop off, excited for the new school year. Saw Hagrid call for the first years. Then – " She stopped and looked proudly at Ron.

"What? Then what?" urged Ginny, sitting on the edge of the sofa. She groaned. "You're killing me here."

"When the train was empty, Ron took my hand and we got on board the Hogwarts Express. We explored the whole train, I don't know why I never thought to do it before. The conductor elf was so lovely to talk to, I really – " 

"Hermione, love, get on with the story before Ginny bursts a blood vessel," interrupted Ron, seeing his sister getting frustrated.

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, after we talked to the conductor elf, we explored the train. And when we got to the last carriage, I saw a lovely table for two set up, with flowers and champagne," said Hermione, picturing it in her mind.

"You had dinner on the Hogwarts Express," stated Ginny, her eyes wide. She looked at her brother. "That is really clever."

"Wait, it gets better," he told her, proudly. He looked back at Hermione, his _fiancee_!

"Ron had asked headmistress Macgonagall if the Hogwarts house elves could make us dinner so we sat. We had just finished the first course when the train started moving," said Hermione. "I gasped, thinking that we were stow-aways," she laughed, "but no, Ron had planned for us to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. We had a lovely meal and we finished our dessert just before we pulled in to King's Cross Station," she said.

Harry and Ginny looked between the two. "For the love of Merlin, tell us," cried Ginny.

"As we were leaving, Ron asked to go to a particular carriage, the one where I met you both that very first day," she said, looking at Harry. He nodded, remembering the very carriage, and she continued.

"Funny how small it seems now, when back then...anyway, I digress. I walked in to have a look and when I turned around – " she broke off, suddenly teary as she looked at Ron. " He was down on one knee, and he asked me to marry him."

"Wow, that's...Merlin, that's so romantic," cried Ginny, teary herself. She burst out crying as she leapt up to hug her brother.

Hermione and Harry exchanged puzzled looks over the sibling's heads. Ron patted Ginny's back, smiling happily, albeit confused at her emotional outpouring.

"It was, it really was. The perfect proposal," agreed Hermione, looking proudly between Ron and her ring. "We should go, we want to go see both our parents tonight."

"Well, congratulations again," offered Harry, giving Hermione yet another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Er, Gin, you have to let me go," suggested Ron, but to no avail. Ginny kept hugging him tight and weeping quietly. He looked over at Harry. "A little help here, Harry?"

"Come on, Gin," he urged, coming to her and pulling her from Ron's arms into his own.

"We'll see you both soon, we have an engagement party to plan," giggled Hermione.

Harry nodded and he and Ginny watched them both go. Harry led Ginny back to the sofa. "Well, Ron did a really good job," he said.

"I know," sniffed Ginny, " he really loves her."

"Yeah, he does," agreed Harry.

"He's going to be a great husband," she said, and Harry nodded.

"And a great uncle," she said, almost shyly.

Harry chuckled. "He already is an uncle, love."

"Not to our kids...not yet," she whispered.

Harry froze, his eyes boring into her as if he could see into her brain. "Are you – are you saying...?"

 _He_ couldn't say it. Had dared to dream of it, one day. One day in the future.

She nodded. "I'm pregnant, Harry."

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He looked at her, then her stomach, then back to her. "Really?" He could scarcely believe it.

She took his hand and put it under her shirt; he could feel the slight swell of her skin.

 _Their child!_ She nodded tearily.

He felt himself well up as his dearest wishes were realised. "Merlin, I love you," he said reverently.

She smiled, then faltered. "Only we can't tell anyone yet, this is Ron and Hermione's special time. It will just be our little secret for now."

His hand ran over her abdomen carefully, tenderly. They spent the rest of the night making plans and dreaming of their wonderful future.

And so, many years later, when talk turned to proposals, it was mutually agreed that Ron's was up there with the best. Harry always agreed that the day his two best friends became engaged was one of the happiest days of his life.

And he and Ginny would exchange a knowing smile.

~ end ~


End file.
